Fix You
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: Spoilers for Recoil and Internal Affairs Ziva is depressed after the events in Recoil and Tony comes to make sure she's okay. TIVA all the way! Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Ahem. Idon'townNCISeventhoughIwishIdidbecausethenIcouldputTonyandZivatogetherandtheycouldbeinlove!

Pheww! Glad I got that out. I also don't own the songs.

**Author's Note: **This takes place right after **Recoil**, and I'll get to work on my other story soon (read the author's note at the end). Until I get the next chapter of **1,050 Miles from Washington** done, enjoy this little oneshot I wrote.

* * *

_**FIX YOU**_

Ziva was laying on her couch with a pillow covering her face. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.

She reached onto her table and picked up the stereo remote control and turned it on.

_Stop right there!_

_That's exactly where I once stood_

_See that line?_

_Well, I never should have crossed it_

_Stop right there!_

_Well, I never should have said that_

_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back_

Her head was pounding. Bang! Bang! Bang!

_Wait...that's not my head._

Someone was knocking on her door, but she had no desire to be social right now.

She turned the stereo volume up louder.

_I'm sorry for the person I became_

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change_

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'Cause who I am hates who I've been_

_Who I am hates who I've been_

The knocking got louder.

"Ziva!" the knocker shouted.

She ignored the person and turned the volume up full blast.

_I talk to absolutely no one_

_Couldn't keep to myself enough_

_And the things bottled inside_

_Have finally begun to create so much pressure that I' d soon blow up_

_And I heard the reverberating footsteps_

_Syncing up to the beating of my heart_

_And I was positive that unless_

_I got myself together_

_I would watch me fall apart_

The door swung open and she jumped to her feet. Without a second thought, she reached for her gun, only to realize that she had left it with Tony.

Speaking of whom, in her doorway stood none other than Anthony DiNozzo, in the flesh.

"Damn it, Ziva!" he shouted over the music. He looked at her without saying another word, and silently walked over to her and took the stereo remote.

_And I can't let that happen again_

_'Cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever been_

He turned the music off and sighed, looking at her.

She collapsed on the couch.

"Ziva, you can't just ignore someone at your door...I was...worried," he said, choosing his words carefully, standing in front of the couch.

"What do you want, Tony?" she groaned.

He sat down next to her and set her gun on the table and slid it over in front of her.

"I get the feeling that you are here for other reasons than to return my gun," she said, suspiciously.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she grumbled.

"No, you aren't," he stated, "You did good, Ziva."

She sighed and pulled her knees up to her face.

Tony felt awkward and picked up the stereo remote, saying, "Maybe a little music won't hurt."

He turned the stereo on and turned it down to a normal volume.

_I hate to see you cry_

_Lying there in that position_

_There's things you need to hear_

_So turn off your tears and listen_

He looked over at her, she was sobbing quietly.

Gently, he placed his hand on her knee.

"You want me to go?" he asked, softly.

She shook her head slightly.

"You did what you had to, Ziva," he said, patting her knee reassuringly, "You did what was best for yourself and for Michael. It's never easy when you think you've found someone special."

"I'm sorry, Tony," she sobbed.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"You told me not to get involved with Michael. You tried to get me to go get a drink with you, but I went with him instead. Look where that got me," she scoffed.

"Yeah, if you would have taken my offer, you would have slept with me instead of some guy you met in a bar while looking for a serial killer," he joked.

"At least I wouldn't have had to break up with anyone that way," she sighed.

"So, sleeping with me wouldn't have changed our relationship?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have been angry at you, Tony...but you would not have taken advantage of my shattered emotional state and slight intoxication," she said, looking at him.

"Well, shattered emotional state, no...slight intoxication...ehhh...I won't say _no_..." he laughed.

"You wouldn't have. I trust you more than anyone, Tony. When you said those things about Michael being the killer's accomplice, I got suspicious. I had the print ran because I knew you were worried about me and trying to protect me."

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_

_Love turns the whole thing around_

_No, it won't all go the way it should_

_But I know the heart of life is good_

"Yeah?...We've both screwed up, as far as romance goes. I told Jeanne that everything that went on between us when I was undercover, was a lie. She told me that she never wants to see you again. Michael found out that he was a suspect in a murder case you were investigating, and now he wants nothing to do with you...We screwed up," Tony sighed, placing his hand over Ziva's and stroking it gently.

"Maybe not...Do you remember when I asked you about soulmates?"

"Yeah..."

"Have you gave anymore thought to that?"

"...Yeah...yeah, I have...I knew that Jeanne was _not_ my soulmate. But I know this girl, and the more I think about her, the more I think that she's my soulmate," Tony said, smiling dreamily.

"Tell me about her," Ziva implored.

"Well...she's stubborn...and fierce...she's funny, likes practical jokes...she doesn't mind my incessant movie referances...she gets involved with stuff whole-heartedly...she's breathtakingly beautiful, and smart, unbelievably smart...she has a smile that could light up the darkest night," he said dreamily.

"She sounds amazing," Ziva replied.

"How 'bout you? Found your soulmate?" he asked.

"I think so," she said, looking down.

"Tell me about him," Tony requested.

"...He's hilarious...and stubborn...he knows a lot of random stuff...he's tough, doesn't mind it when I hit or slap at him...he's loyal and protective...he smiles a lot...he's strong and outstandingly good-looking, athletic...he's got a laugh that could cheer me up no matter how bad I feel," she replied, staring off into space.

"Sounds like quite a catch, Ziva," he said.

"I think so, too," she replied, looking into his eyes.

They sat like that, searching each other's eyes and sorting out what the other had said, for a moment.

Looking straight into her eyes, Tony smiled big and said, "I love you, Ziva."

Her eyes opened wide and she smiled back, just as big, saying, "I love you, too, Tony."

They leaned forward and kissed softly.

"So, I'm 'hilarious' and 'outstandingly good-looking', huh?" he laughed, leaning in for another kiss.

"That's the laugh I love," she said, leaning back up, "I'm 'breathtakingly beautiful' and 'unbelievably smart'?"

"Yeah," he laughed, reaching over to tussle her hair.

She smiled wide at him.

"That's the smile I love," he said, taking her into his arms.

_Tears stream, down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream, down your face and I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** After last week's episode, I just couldn't prevent myself from writing a little oneshot.

I'm still working on the next chapter of **1,050 Miles from Washington**, but we were remodling my room (this is the first fic typed in my redone room!) and I've been super busy. With the room, end-of-course testing, organizing a Guitar Hero tournament and quiz bowl.

But all that stuff will be over next week so I'll get to crank out a fresh new chapter.

The songs in this story were:

Clips 1, 2, 3 & 4: _Who I am Hates Who I've Been_ by Relient K

Clips 5 & 6: _Heart of Life_ by John Mayer

Clip 7: _Fix You_ by Coldplay.

So in the tradition of my other fic...Matthew Hoopes, John Mayer, and Chris Martin all want you to review...and I do as well.


End file.
